He Gets That From You
by MarauderWitch
Summary: One-shot. Over seventeen years after their death, Remus and Tonks are watching their son as they argue on with whom Teddy looks like the most. Who will win that discussion?


**HE GETS THAT FROM YOU**

"Nah! Don't even start it! You know very well that it's you," She stated looking away from him and down to the boy in his last year at Hogwarts, walking alone by the lake.

"Me? Definitely you. He would sleep until noon if he could!" He stated as if it ended their discussion, but it had only started.

"He has your eyes!"

"But he can morph them into yours."

"He hates the full moon."

"Another point for you," He stated with a chuckle.

"For me? It's not _my _boggart."

"Neither is mine," He replied to her surprise.

"No?"

"No, not anymore, not since the day we got together."

"Really?" She asked wanting to ask what it had become, but without the will to make him voice his biggest fear.

"It was you," He smiled. "Later, whilst you were pregnant, Teddy having inherited my condition," He tilted his head to the boy bellow them. "But you, then, the two of you... dead... because of me," It didn't bother him anymore, there were no more boggarts to scare them and he knew how much she was eager to know.

She looked lovingly into his eyes for a moment before leaning over to kiss him.

"He's a prefect," She stated under his lips.

"And also the quidditch captain."

"He reads," She took a little piece of the cloud beneath them on her hands and started to play with it. "For pleasure."

"He skips classes."

"A few of them," The sound of a couple of throats being cleared made her feel more confident, as they looked up to the cloud above them saw two mischief young faces looking back at him. Sirius winked at her as James's lips turned into a wild smirk. "See? The Marauders probably skipped more classes than I did. Point for you," She let the little piece of cloud to fly away and watched it for an instant.

"A little privacy, please?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Thank you," He added as they hid their faces. "Yeah, well, only the ones that I could not change their minds, even though I tried."

"If it was only for you, we would never skip a class."

"JAMES! Classes. Are. Important! How do you intend to learn if you don't go to the classes?"

Dora chuckled, she would have given everything to see Remus in his youth when they were alive and now, for years, she had seen it and she loved every little part of it. Her husband was younger than she had ever seen him while they were married, the weight he used to carry due to his condition and the fear to ever hurt someone specially her and their son was finally out of his shoulders.

"Ah! Don't bother, Moony."

"You asked for it, Prongs!" He stated with a smirk as he lay down, his arms under his head before turning back to his wife. "Have you seen the clothes he wears?"

"Oh, you mean the tweed suits he puts on when he wants to impress 'Toire?"

"No, I mean the dragon hide boots and the erumpent hide coat he wears when he's listening to that The Weird Sisters's albuns of yours, but speaking of her, have you seen for how long he waited for her?"

"Have you seen the way he cherished her? My poor attempts to seduce you look like jokes near to what he did."

"And the way he got that angry over that missing page in the book?"

"Exactly, over a book," She chuckled. "What about how calm he remained during that fight in that quidditch game?"

"And the way he trips on everything in sight."

"Hey! It comes with being a Metamorphmagus! It's like... a package, you can't have one without the other, unless you don't morph in which case it will be like you are not a Metamorphmagus so, you miss the point. The more you morph, the clumsier you'll get. I'm rambling again!" She exhaled heavily. "Point is, you've used that already."

Remus laughed lightly at her.

"All right, ma'am. He will become an Auror," He said calmly with a smile.

"You would have liked to be an Auror and he considered working at the Flourish and Blotts!"

"As well as being a professional quidditch player."

"And the way he has with words."

"Hey! It comes with reading! It's like... a package, you can't have one without the other, unless you don't write nor speak in which case it will be like you don't have a way with words so, you miss the point. The more you read, the better you will be at writing or speaking. I'm rambling again," He mimicked the speech she had just given and laughed at the glare she offered him. "Point is, you have used that already," He finished with a grin and she couldn't help, but to smile, rolling her eyes.

"All right, sir," She offered him a slight smirk before lying beside him. "His voice is just like yours," She started to run her hand distractedly on his chest. "He just doesn't know it," She added sadly as her thumb traced the path of his scars that, even though Remus no longer had, she knew so well. He kissed the top of her head, there was nothing either of them could do to change that matter.

"He likes my scars," He added with a smile. "Thinks it shows the man I am and not the beast inside of me and he wears them every May 2nd."

"Seriously, you guys are disgusting."

"Sometimes, I really wish you weren't my little cousin, Nymphie."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, SIRIUS!" In a heartbeat she was up and her hair was a bright shade of ginger. "BOTH OF YOU! I swear, Siri, if you don't, I'll be calling your _mother_! I am _not_ joking."

"Are we calling our parents now? You know I'm not the only one around here that has them," He winked at her.

"But I'm the only one around here that has only one! All of you have both! So, I'm still winning."

"For now... But okay! No need to get all orange about!" He laughed. "All right, all right. Padfoot out," He said with a smile as he bowed before leaving.

"And I have a redheaded friend that wouldn't be happy to know about this either," Remus stated calmly.

"Hm... Prongs out!" James left with a fake grin.

She lay back on his chest, thinking of her son made her calm down as fast as she had became angry with her cousin. "He loves my hair," She said, consciously changing hers back to her favourite colour as a single tear went down her nose even though her husband's last argument brought a smile to her mouth. "Wears his bubblegum pink every May 2nd."

"He likes the outdoors," His hand began to run through her hair.

"Only when it's hot, otherwise, he much rather stay inside."

"He likes being the centre of attention. Just like someone I know, right? Morphing into animals, cracking up a joke at the perfect time..." He smiled.

"Except when he likes to be left in the corner, reading for hours upon hours," She bit her bottom lip, her hand resting on his chest.

"He loves my voice," Remus took in a deep breath and blinked away a tear from his eye. "He just doesn't remember it," He added remembering the times he read to his son, putting him to sleep when nothing else would work.

"He likes to..." She wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "to visit museums."

"He's stubborn."

"You're stubborn too," She said with a slight frown.

"I thought you took pride on being the most stubborn of the pair of us. How many times have you told me that you won the 'too old, too poor, too dangerous for you' discussion because you were more stubborn than me?" He asked with a smile.

"Right..." She said, eyes closed and smiling. She had won, because of that they were now here, in each other's arms. Would they have died if they weren't together during the last battle? Not only she didn't know, but she would never know. Although, one thing she was sure, it was better to have been with Remus, even if it was for only one single day and died in the battle, than have lived the whole eternity without him. That mere thought was far too painful for her and she was just glad that she was able to make him surrender to his love for her. "He loves me," She said with a small chuckle despite the tears in her face.

"And he loves me," He kissed the top of her head again, smiling at this metaphor of them sharing their love for each other in an opposite way. He knew she loved just being with him and he loved that too, just to feel her with him was enough and he needed nothing more. Her arms around him, pressing him tight against her small body made him allow his tears to fall freely down his temples.

"He's everything to me," Her chin was trembling when she stated her final resemblance between her husband and her son.

He carefully took her hand into his and looked at her, waiting for a second until she looked at him with those crying eyes, then he intertwined their fingers.

"To us."


End file.
